fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Servants
100px|right are Heroic Spirits that you, as the Master, command in Battle. Each Servant has a Class, active skills, passive skills, and Noble Phantasm. They are also grouped into 3 types the Knight classes (Saber, Archer and Lancer), Cavalry classes (Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker) and Extra classes (Ruler, Avenger, Moon Cancer, Shielder, Alter Ego and Foreigner). Servants are primarily obtained via summoning. 3★ Servants or below may be summoned for 200 Friend Points each, and 3-5★ servants for 3 Saint Quartz each. Some Servants can be obtained as special rewards during events. You can Ascend Servants to increase their maximum level, slightly changing their art and battle sprites. Ascending can also unlock new skills, all of which can be reinforced. Their Noble Phantasms can also be upgraded; combining the same Servant upgrades the NP level, while completing Interludes may upgrade the rank. Craft Essences can be equipped to your servants to increase their stats and abilities. Feeding Servants Experience Cards or other Servants grants experience. When enough experience is gained to level up, their ATK and HP increases. Status Up Cards also increase ATK and HP, but these stat gains are independent of levels and have a maximum value of 1000 per Servant. It is now possible to have Servants gain yet another 1000 points to each stat with the inclusion of 4★ Status Up Cards. Each Servant has an Attribute that also slightly affects their performance in battle. Having Servants in your Party when completing a quest will increase their Bond level, which unlocks their biography and the ability to do Interludes if available. Servants can also be found as enemies in quests. When starting a quest, you can choose another player's Support Servant based on each class to help you in battle. You can also burn Servants to gain QP and Mana Prisms. There are currently 260 Servants, of which 98 are limited or unplayable (As of July 2019), either because they were only obtainable as event rewards, they have not been added to the general summoning pool yet, or they are only available for limited times. Servant Triangle *'Beast I' (Goetia) is similar to Demon Pillar's ?-class *'Beast II' (Tiamat) and Corrupted Ushiwakamaru's ?-class are similar to Shielder-class *'Beast III/R' (Heaven's Hole) and Beast III/L (Kama/Mara) are similar to the Broken Archer Class Servant Videos *The servants in these videos were used to promote the launch of the game mid 2015. For more promotional videos, click here. Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第1弾 セイバー編|Attila Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第2弾 ライダー編|Ushiwakamaru Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第3弾 アサシン編|Henry Jekyll & Hyde Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第4弾 キャスター編|Mephistopheles Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第5弾 ランサー編|Scáthach Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第6弾 バーサーカー編|Darius III Fate Grand Order 7週連続TV-CM 第7弾 アーチャー編|Arjuna Trivia *In the Main story, some characters even though are servant gameplay wise but are classified as humans due to the effect of the singularity or the time period thus don't disappear when the conflict is over. examples are (Nero Claudius for 2nd Singularity Septem and Francis Drake for 3rd Singularity Okeanos). *The card back for the Shielder class is the exact same as Saber, visible exclusively during servant enhancements as the only playable Shielder is given to the player and cannot be summoned. Card Backs Shielder= |-| Saber= |-| Archer= |-| Lancer= |-| Rider= |-| Caster= |-| Assassin= |-| Berserker= |-| Ruler= |-| Avenger= |-| Moon Cancer= |-| Alter Ego= |-| Foreigner= Category:Servants